A Lycanthrope Christmas
by catilena1890
Summary: I admit it, easily my worst story. No plot, it just serves as a filler really, and there's a little bit of fluff, if you pay attention.


Kitty: -_- gee, thanks a lot guys. You know, when one puts a poll that determines where a story will go, you really should vote in it. If you didn't want a lemon you should've told me SOMEHOW. Sheesh, now because I am tired of waiting for you guys, this fic will be really short. Next time I put up a poll that will determine where the story goes, take a little time to actually vote in it ok?

Chaula: Oh hush. Sorry everyone, Cat's just cranky cuz she had way too much chocolate today. She's had like, 5 cups of hot chocolate, 6 bars of peppermint bark and kami only knows what else she's eaten when we took our eyes off her.

Raika: Peppermint bark?

Chaula: Yeah, it's really good, you take white chocolate and mix in shards of peppermint candy, poor that on top of a chocolate bar and Voila! You got a really good candy.

Raika: Sheesh that sounds filling, and you ate 6 bars of that?

Kitty: So what!? Leave me alone!

Raika: Alright alright, just get to the story then.

Kitty: Whatever, here is the Christmas story I promised you guys.

* * *

"AROOOOOO!" howled a very excited black wolf as she carried a basket of tinsel. The Deer next to her chuckled as he balanced the rest of the decorations in the bags on his antlers.

"Excited are we?" He asked. The wolf chuckled and playfully bumped him.

"I love Christmas Rai-Rai! The presents, the decorations, the tree…" She said dreamily.

"The Mistletoe?" Raika asked as they got to the porch, finding their griffin friend hanging some mistletoe over the door. Chaula laughed as he got down and picked up some of the bags from Raika's antlers. Raika rolled his eyes as he bent his neck and kissed his werewolf lover, causing her to giggle.

"I love you Rai-Rai." She said beaming. Raika smiled back at her and opened the door.

"I love you too, now let's hurry and get ready for the party." He said, going inside. Bass and Chaula soon followed and they rushed to finish decorating for their annual Christmas party. With the light of Sharo quickly fading, they rushed to finish before their guests arrived. And 'who might their guests be?' you might ask? Well who else aside from Raika's friends from Dentech city along with his crazy packmates. Yep, both human and lycan would be present at this festive gathering, and what a night it would be!

When the decorations were up, the first of the guests had arrived. Chaula's venomous cousin Chaud, along with his snaky friend Lan and their human companions walked through the door, amazed at their surroundings. All the furniture had been pushed back and tables filled with lots of food lined the walls. There were speakers all around and a DJ station was set up for a certain well-loved rat to show off his strange, yet good taste in music. The tree stood tall by the staircase and was covered in lights and ornaments and snow, both fake and real, and at the top of the tree, a crescent moon glowed brightly as any star or angel would.

"Not bad Chaula. Not bad at all, I don't suppose there's anything else that we can help with is there?" Chaud asked his crazy, yet loving cousin. Chaula smiled at him and shook her head.

"Nope. Just relax until everyone else gets here. If you want, you guys can put in music requests at Manny's station so that he can play them when he gets here." She told them. When she finished, the doorbell rang. Bass rushed to the door and opened it, running in a rat, two hyenas, and Raika's fencing pal Iriya, much to Lan's surprise.

"Woah, what are you doing here Iriya?" Lan asked as Bass struggled to close the door. Iriya smirked at him and walked over to the group.

"I was invited. I`m apart of the Blazer wolf pack too you know." He said as Manny the rat got settled in his DJ station. Lan looked confusingly at Chaula.

"What? Just because he's human it doesn't mean he isn't powerful. You won't find anyone else as skilled with the GS sword as Iriya." She said as music began to play.

"GS sword?" Lan asked.

"Gold and Silver sword lan. It's a very special, rare sword made out of a silver base with a golden edge. It's made specifically for combating Lycans, with werewolves and weresnakes in mind. How did you get one Iriya?" Chaud asked him when he finished explaining to Lan. One of the hyenas that came in earlier smiled and walked up to him.

"I made it for him. My family makes swords for a living, and I made Iriya's specifically for him when he beat me in fencing a few times." She said transforming into her human form.

"A few, Hana?" Asked a lioness that entered with her brother. Hana pouted and turned away.

"Ok fine, he beat me several times, happy now?" She snapped.

"More like 20, hahaha, actually, I can't think of a time where you DID beat him." Tana's brother said. Hana huffed and skulked over to the snack table while everyone chuckled at her. Clearing his throat, Raika waited for everyone's attention before speaking.

"Merry Christmas everyone. This is mine and Chaula's first Christmas as a couple." Everyone cheered, whooped, and catcalled at this announcement and Raika rolled his eyes and kept silent until everyone quieted down. "As I was saying, this is our first Christmas as a couple and we wanted to make it really special."

"You gonna screw her as soon as we leave doe-boy?" Leo asked, getting everyone roaring with laughter. Raika blushed and snapped his head away from them while Tana smacked her brother. Chaula giggled and stepped to stand with Raika.

"You idiot, we were going to let you guys stay here for the night, but I think I'll make YOU sleep in the blizzard for that comment." She teased.

"I'll be good." Leo said meekly. Everyone snickered and Raika cleared his throat.

"Thank you Chaula. Anyway, enjoy the party guys. When it gets late, we'll all sleep down here and go for a hunt in the morning. Sound good?" He asked, getting a cheer from everyone. Chaula grew excited and threw her fist in the air.

"Then let's party! Kick it Manny!" She called to the DJ rat.

"You got it Chaula!" He said and he plugged his PET in and started the music. One by one, everyone paired with someone and started dancing, with the loners who had no one to dance with standing on the side.

Many hours went by and a lot of food was consumed. By the end of the night, everyone only had enough energy for one last song. Manny yawned and he input the last song for the night in his PET, playing a slow song for his friends. Tired and drunk from eggnog, couples clutched to each other and swayed to the slow beat. Raika and Chaula staring at each other, Lan and Jasmine leaning against each other. Surprisingly enough, Iriya lay comfortably in the arms of the Lioness, Tana, and even Bass managed to convince Maylu's kangaroo navi, Roll to come dance with him. By the end of the song, everyone was too tired to go on. Without saying a word, Raika and Chaula brought down some sleeping bags and set them up in the living room. Yawning, Chaula called for everyone's attention.

"It's Christmas guys, that means only one thing is left. PRESENTS!" She yelped, pointing to under the tree where everyone had left their gifts. Everyone grabbed their own gifts and began unwrapping them. Lan gave Maylu a new battlechip she could use with Roll in kangaroo form, while Chaula received the Wolfsbane herb from her cousin Chaud and a special gift from Raika that's uh, best not mentioned, for the sake of the rating of this story. For Bass he received two metal bands that were to go around his ankles. Everyone else received equally special gifts, but the most wonderful, yet surprising gift was a small branch of mistletoe that Iriya gave to Tana, who smiled and held it up with her lion tail, chaning into her human form and leaning into Iriya for a deep kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Chaula smiled and hugged Raika, who hugged her back before getting up and turning off the lamps, the Christmas tree being the only source of light in the room.

"Merry Christmas everyone, goodnight." Raika said, crawling into a sleeping bag with Chaula. Slowly, as the wind howled, everyone drifted off into a warm, comfortable sleep, thoroughly exhausted by this very special, one-of-a-kind Christmas.

* * *

Kitty: Don't say it, I know, I know, it's rushed. But what else do you expect of a girl who is drunk on chocolate who had been waiting for 2 days for someone to answer her poll? Next time, please vote so that I can make a decent plot.

Chaula: Kitty hush, here girl, go get it! (throws a piece of peppermint bark across the room.)

Kitty: MINE! (dogpiles the candy)

Raika: You are such a weirdo. Before you get cranky again, don't you wanna help us say something to our fans?

Chaula: Yeah Kitty, come on.

Kitty: Okie! Ready? 1, 2, 3!

ALL: Merry Christmas Everyone! We hope you are enjoying Project: Sharo and we'll see you again with our next episode real soon!


End file.
